rythiaefandomcom-20200213-history
Sir Bernard Stronheim
Sir Bernard Stronheim is a knight from Padania in service to the crown of Ardania. He keeps much of his past to himself, not glorying in war, but rather living it as the life to which he has been consigned by events. He is in his mid sixties. Early Life & Knighthood Bernard was born in Stronheim, the son of servants in the household of Sir Siegfried von Stronheim. Although of common blood, he was strong and proved capable in a fight. As a result, Sir Siegfried took him as a squire. Bernard distinguished himself in some minor conflicts, and he was rewarded with a knighthood by Sir Siegfried. Sir Bernard then worked in the service of Sir Siegfried until the latter died in a hunting accident. Sir Siegfried's son Luthor did not like Sir Bernard, and so he assigned him to menial duties ill befitting a knight. Life as a Hedge Knight Sir Bernard left the service of Luthor von Stronheim and travelled the Empire as a lordless hedge knight, doing service for various lords in return for bed and board, and competing in the occasional tourney. Little is known about him during this period, and he rarely talks about it. It is, however, believed that he slew the wight of Latchmere - an undead beast that had plagued a small farming hamlet and nearly killed a travelling friar. Holy Orders After the incident in Latchmere, the friar who had witnessed Sir Bernard's bravery took him to Ardania and acted as his referee for joining a holy order there. Again, Sir Bernard talks little of this time in his life, but it is known that he only took oaths as a half brother, or confrere knight - a knight in temporary service to an order, and not required to take monastic vows. Confrere status was usually granted to knights who already had spouses, and so it is likely that Sir Bernard was married by this point. In service of his order, it is known that Sir Bernard impressed Sigmund Stonehelm, then a knight in the service of the then Landgrave of Stellenland. Stonehelm gave him the nickname "Bright Star", and this became Sir Bernard's motto. Landed Knight Sir Bernard was granted lands by Stonehelm. The lands in question were in the gift of the Landgrave of Stellenland, but were on the other side of the mountains known as Erythnul's Teeth - in Padania. At this time, such arrangements were relatively common as many lords would hold land in both realms; they were, after all, one kingdom. Sir Bernard's lands were on the north bank of the Stellen Flow, just north of the Ardanian march of Steinmark. War of the Ardanian Secession When the Ardanian Inquisition led to the War of the Ardanian Secession, Sir Bernard was faced with a dilemma. His lands were in Padania, and he nominally owed loyalty to King Ludwig of Padania and to the Emperor Wermund. However, he owed direct loyalty to Sigmund Stonehelm and the Landgrave of Stellenland, who were on the Ardanian side. Furthermore, the holy orders sided with Ardania, and he still had residual loyalty to his old order. Deciding that direct oaths and obligations were more important, Sir Bernard mobilised his forces and fought on the side of Ardania. Sir Bernard fought bravely, but of the party he took to war, hardly any survived. During the war, his keep was sacked by Padanian forces, and his family and many of his people were put to the sword as traitors. Post-War and Death In the post-war boundary negotiations, Sir Bernard lost his land north of the Stellen Flow. Hardly any of his surviving peasants wanted to accompany him to Ardania, and having lost his family, he resolved to make the journey alone if he had to. Riding to Telfurt with all he still possessed, he gathered a party together to travel along the Stellen Flow into Ardania and to Konigsberg, where he had hopes of receiving land and patronage from Lord Stonehelm, his once benefactor who has risen to the privy council as Lord Great Chamberlain. Sadly, Sir Bernard died en route to Ardania, perishing of filth fever brought about by an injury from a gnoll's dirt-encrusted flail, and aggravated by blood loss from a stirge attack. His death left many loose threads. Personal Life Sir Bernard speaks little of his personal life, but it is known that he had a family that was killed during the war. Title, Arms, and Address Sir Bernard is a simple knight. He is known as Sir Bernard Stronheim because he took the name of his hometown. However, as he was not of the family with the hereditary right to rule the town, he is only "Stronheim" and not "von Stronheim". Sir Bernard's arms are gules, horse rampant argent (A white rearing horse on a red field). His motto is "stella splendida", which means "Bright Star".